


Conexiones

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Internet, ese invento que revoluciona vidas, tampoco falla en poner pies de cabeza a Tom y a Bill. (¿Qué tanto puede ocasionar fingir ser alguien más?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conexiones

Bill la había mirado con recelo al principio, así como veía todo lo desconocido; no era que le tuviese miedo a probar cosas diferentes sino que por instinto había desarrollado desconfianza hacia todo lo nuevo, su pequeño corazón de trece años traicionado suficientes veces por amigos falsos y objetos dañinos. Todo lo contrario, Tom había tenido tanta curiosidad inicial por la computadora que pronto se transformó en afición, una afición que había hecho que su hermano se sintiese dejado de lado.

—¿No quieres ver TV o ensayar alguna canción?

Era un día cualquiera, un sábado sin clases. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un clic, otro clic, y más clics. Bill estampó su pie en el suelo y esperó en vano a que hiciese efecto. Aceptando que Tom no iba a dejar lo que estaba haciendo, se fue a buscar a Scotty a probar si podía lanzarle alguna bola o algo así para distraerse hasta que Andreas llegase a la hora de la merienda.

Clic, clic, clic y más clics.

Para Tom la llegada de la Pc junto a la conexión de Internet gracias a que su papá quería comunicarse con ellos por ese medio, había representado posibilidades infinitas. Intentó compartir con Bill sus descubrimientos de páginas científicas con detalles curiosos, lo entretenido que era usar el chat o incluso el porno, pero a excepción de esto último, nada había resultado efectivo. No era que fuese un adicto o un término igual de desagradable, pero le divertía tanto como salir a patinar con sus amigos o jugar Playstation.

—Andi ya está aquí. —Bill de nuevo asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio. Había pasado un par de horas y los clics no habían dejado de sonar—. ¿No quieres pasar el rato con nosotros?

—Sí, voy enseguida —dijo Tom despegando la vista del ordenador, y recibió una sonrisa que por algún motivo hizo que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes.

***

Había sido un primo mayor de Gustav quien había creado la Guestbook de Devilish, una página web en la que los admiradores que poco a poco estaban reuniendo podrían comentar sobre sus presentaciones o comunicarse con ellos. A todos los miembros de la banda la idea les había parecido de lo mejor, todo salvando Bill.

—Sigo creyendo que es tonto —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—El tonto aquí eres tú —replicó Tom, sus dedos golpeando furiosamente las teclas. Mediante la página había conocido a más de un par de chicas que pensaban que era “lindo” y habían dejado sus mails. Había una en particular con la que siempre conversaba mediante chat, a veces hasta entrada la noche, como se encontraba haciéndolo ahora mismo.

—Tomi —se quejó Bill.

—Shh, mamá puede despertarse y nos mandará a dormir.

—Bueno, es tarde y es noche de escuela —razonó Bill, estirándose en el sofá que estaba cerca del mueble de la computadora. Tom le ignoró—. ¿No tienes sueño? —preguntó a continuación, observando el perfil de su gemelo iluminado por la luz que la pantalla emitía.

—No.

—Umh… —Bill sí tenía sueño pero no quería irse a dormir sabiendo que Tom iba a seguir ahí indefinidamente hablando con una chica “x”—. ¿No quieres ver porno?

El mayor de los gemelos no negó de inmediato pero acabó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bill hizo un puchero. Los ojos se le cerraban y estaba tan aburrido… Dejó que unos minutos más pasaran entre clics y ruidos de teclado que cada vez se le hacían más irritante hasta que sigilosamente abandonó su posición en el sofá y se paró detrás de Tom.

— _Quisiera que estuvieras aquí y pudieras tocarme las tetas_ —leyó con voz aguda y las cejas alzadas—. ¿En serio te dice eso?

—A ti qué te importa, no molestes —contestó Tom a la defensiva, minimizando la ventana.

No era necesario que Bill mirase a Tom o que le tocase la cara para saber que estaba rojo. Rió bajito, poniéndose la mano en la boca y esquivando el manotazo que fue lanzado en su dirección.

—Es una zorra, ¿realmente te gusta así? Toda… no sé, ¿zorra y regalada? —molestó todavía riéndose. Algo en la base de su estómago se retorcía, la situación no gustándole del todo, sin embargo, veía la puerta abierta de par en par para disgustar a su gemelo y no podía desperdiciarlo—. ¿Cómo sabes que no es un hombre de cincuenta años gordo y velludo?

—He visto su foto —declaró Tom. La ventana del chat minimizada estaba parpadeando.

—Eso no te asegura nada —canturreó Bill a su oído, retrocediendo con agilidad cuando otro manotazo fue lanzado contra su pecho.

Aprovechando que estaba siquiera unos pasos lejos, Tom se despidió con rapidez y cerró el programa para luego apagar la computadora. Cuando quedaron a oscuras, hizo como si Bill no estuviera ahí y se dirigió a su habitación. Fue seguido en silencio, pero ni bien quiso cerrar su puerta no logró evitar que su hermano se escabullese en su cuarto.

—Vete —susurró pero dándose cuenta de que Bill no quería y no lo haría, rodó los ojos—. Como sea —dijo tendiéndose en su cama y cubriéndose con sus cobertores. No le quiso hacer espacio a Bill pero éste consiguió colarse a su lado—. Eres tan pesado.

—No es cierto —contradijo Bill—. ¿Cómo es? Esa chica con la que siempre chateas.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero… —Tom rodó en la cama, poniéndose boca abajo y escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada—. ¿Hola?

—Bill —dijo desde su posición—, o te callas o te boto.

—No me botarías —refutó tozudo.

Tom no lo haría, no podría aunque quisiera. Con esa satisfacción y sin oír una negación, Bill no insistió, cerró los ojos y quedó dormido a los pocos segundos, el sueño que había estado arrastrando desde hacía horas regresando de golpe.

***

La manicure de sus uñas estaba carcomida, y Bill la inspeccionó con lástima, pero esa era una manía que había desarrollado a medida que se había dejado llevar por el capricho y la curiosidad. A veces era por nerviosismo, otras por culpabilidad, pocas por emoción. No, _mentira_ , muchas por emoción.

Andreas había sido quien le sembró la idea cuando le contó de la chica con la que Tom chateaba, manifestándole su convicción de que era un cincuentón con calva.

—Sí, nadie sabe quién está detrás de la pantalla —le había dicho su amigo sin dejar de pasar las hojas de la revista que estaba mirando—. Podrías ser hasta tú y no habría modo de que Tom pudiera saberlo.

De eso aproximadamente mes y medio.

Se creó un mail alternativo usando la computadora de Gustav, a quien un día cualquiera que le cayó de sorpresa porque estaba aburrido y Andi no estaba en la ciudad; y desde ese mail publicó un mensaje en la página de la Guestbook. Era el típico “chicos, ustedes son geniales, el sábado estuvieron insuperables en el show, en especial tú, Tom, eres tan guapo y…” blablablá.

Lo había hecho sin pensarlo, más por mala broma que por malicia.

Había sido distinto cuando recibió respuesta, un simple “gracias, preciosa” acompañado de un punto y guión, y paréntesis. Un guiño. Bill había sentido como mariposas locas en el estómago y de inmediato se había etiquetado de estúpido.

Eso no evitó que unas semanas después iniciase conversación con su hermano que se encontraba en casa de Andreas, invitación que él había pasado de largo por querer dormir hasta tarde.

«Si Tom descubre esto me mata, me revive y me vuelve a matar», había pensado mientras ponía un “hola” a secas. No recibió respuesta enseguida y cuando estaba por rendirse, la ventanita había parpadeado.

“¿Hola? ¿Nos conocemos?”

Bill se había dicho que todavía estaba a tiempo de fingir que no había pasado nada, que podía apagar el ordenador, seguir durmiendo hasta que fuese hora de comer y seguir su vida. No pudo y contestó un risible, “no, pero podríamos”, que hizo que Tom le contestase con interés por su aparente soltura.

De ahí adelante fue sorprendentemente fácil seguir.

No había tenido numerosas oportunidades de hablar con su gemelo mediante el chat fingiendo ser una “fan enamorada” pero las que tuvo las aprovechó, el único inconveniente que surgió siendo el que era imposible  que compartiese con Tom una foto suya.

***

Tom y Bill se encontraban en el estudio que Gordon les había conseguido para que hiciesen sus prácticas hasta buscar otro lugar mejor. Gustav y Georg estaban demorándose en llegar y no tenían más que hacer que esperarlos.

—Oye, Tom.

—¿Um? —dijo el mencionado, desparramado como se hallaba en uno de los sillones escuchando música en su MP3—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te gusta alguna chica? Así, mucho. —Bill estaba sin quedarse quieto, impaciente por empezar el ensayo, lleno de energía—. De las que solo hablas por internet —aclaró.

—¿Mucho? Puede ser… Está con la que sabes que hablo seguido, aunque hace poco he conocido a otra.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó. El corazón le latía acelerado, la posibilidad de que se refiriese a él crispándole los nervios en el buen sentido.

—Sí. Es como… como si _encajáramos_. No tenemos los mismos gustos pero pensamos similar. —Apenas dijo esto, Tom arrugó el ceño—. Solo que no sé cómo luce —añadió más para sí mismo que para Bill, quien se dejó caer a un costado sin cuidado, haciéndole rebotar un poco—. No me salgas con que es un viejo pedófilo porque te daré un puntapié.

—Nah, no lo haré.

Quedaron callados y cuando Tom le pasó uno de sus audífonos para que se lo pusiera en la oreja y escuchase su música, se pegó más a él, siendo capaz de sentir el calor de su pierna a través de la mezclilla de sus jeans. La culpabilidad trepó desde la punta de sus pies hasta instalarse en sus vísceras como corrientes de electricidad. Su broma ya no era indefensa, y acababa de comprobarlo.

—Tomi —rompió su mutismo. Tom tenía los ojos caídos y abrió uno antes de volver a cerrarlo, como si solamente quisiera indicarle que estaba despierto—. Quiero que tengas presente que siempre podrán haber muchas chicas pero que soy tu único gemelo.

—Lo sé, no seas bobo.

***

Había ocurrido el Apocalipsis, el Ragnarok y… y Bill estaba siendo exagerado, pero desde su sitio entre los amigos de Georg y Gustav en el pequeño café en el que habían tocado, ver a Tom hablando animadamente con una chica rubia parecía capaz de desatar cualquier catástrofe de magnitudes bíblicas. Desde que habían cumplido once había presenciado cómo su gemelo mostraba interés por el sexo opuesto pero aquella chiquilla no era cualquiera.

Era la misma con la que había estado hablando por casi tres meses, esa por la que, arriesgándose a ser atrapado y castigado, había chateado hasta tarde varias noches.

El conocerse había estado siendo postergado ocasión a ocasión debido a que los padres de la chica, Lindsay, como se había enterado, viajaban mucho y ella tenía que estar encerrada en la casa de su abuela. Pero era   real. Y muy bonita, encima.

—Trata de pasarla bien —le codeó Georg—, con tal, no van a recogerlos hasta dentro de dos horas a más, ¿no?

Bill no contestó, aunque sí recibió el vaso de Coca-cola con un poco de cerveza que Georg le tendió y le dio sorbos largos hasta vaciar la última gota.

Estaba intranquilo y se sentía _traicionado_. Traicionado como Bill y traicionado como “Brandi”, el ridículo nombre que había escogido al azar para comunicarse con su gemelo.

Dos vasos con más cerveza que Coca-cola y cuarenta minutos después, estaba en el baño sintiéndose medio borracho y abandonado porque Tom no se había dignado en acercarse a su mesa por estar hablando y bailando con la chica aquella.

—Oye, Bill, ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

Tom le miraba a través del espejo con preocupación.

—Voy a matar a Georg —gruñó—, no ha debido darte tanto alcohol. —No había sido tanto, pero Bill encogió un hombro, mojándose las manos y pasándoselas por su cabello—. Ven, voy a llamar a mamá —agregó halándole de un brazo.

—No —negó soltándose con tal vez demasiada brusquedad—. No te comportes como un abuelo… además tu cita te espera.

Bill se hallaba más despejado pero la muestra de preocupación de Tom, en vez de entibiarle el pecho, le irritaba porque estaba celoso, dolido y la cabeza empezaba a punzarle. Salió del baño sin interesarle si sus pasos eran seguidos o no y se instaló de nuevo donde había estado, comprobando con amargura que su gemelo regresó donde la chica estaba aguardando por él.

La atmósfera que hubo en el auto cuando pasaron a recogerlos fue tan pesada que los mismos Gordon y Simone la percibieron y limitaron su interrogatorio de cómo había ido todo a una sola pregunta, ni siquiera haciendo comentarios por el olor a cerveza.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan celoso —dijo Tom en un murmullo cuando Simone encendió la radio.

—No lo estoy, no jodas.

—Lo estás —afirmó.

—Y si lo estoy qué —contraatacó antes de darse cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron y se mordió el labio—. Olvídalo —susurró, aplastándose en el asiento de cuero.

Tom no pronunció sílaba alguna por largos minutos, y Bill creyó aliviado que iba a dejarlo pasar como si nada, pero cuando se hallaban cerca a su casa, volvió a hablar.

—Lindsay es bonita —declaró, y desconociendo su “me importa una mierda”, siguió—: pero es tonta y aburrida, y tímida, y nada, nada parecida a lo que me hizo creer por internet, así que no tienes por qué sentirte así. Esa chica no vale la pena.

El auto fue aparcado y la radio apagada; Simone y Gordon les dieron las buenas noches. En el baño, cepillándose los dientes lado a lado como si la confesión de Tom hubiese parchado cada mella que pudiese haberse hecho esa noche, Tom le sacó la lengua a Bill, una lengua llena de dentífrico.

—¿No te molesta que me ponga celoso? —quiso saber Bill rehuyendo de la mirada de su hermano.

—Por qué comenzar ahora si has estado celoso de todas las que se han fijado en mí —soltó con frescura, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Bill tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado—. En todo caso, de quien ahora deberías sentirte celoso es de la chica de la que te hablé hace unos días, la que no me quiere pasar su foto —agregó con chanza, jalándole un pequeño mechón de cabello y saliendo del baño.

Bill escupió en el lavamanos y se atrapó en su reflejo sonriendo.

—No puedo estar celoso de mí mismo, Tomi —murmuró sin percatarse de que su gemelo había regresado.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Tom sobresaltándole; una de sus cejas estaba enarcada y lucía desconcertado—. Y no me mientas.


	2. Interconexiones

Bill había tenido seis años la primera vez que descubrió que tenía la habilidad de mentir con descaro. Había estado jugando con los cosméticos de su tía en una visita a la casa de su abuela y a pesar de haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, negó tener que ver directamente, echándole la culpa a uno de los primos mayores que tenía fama de abusivo con los pequeños. Fue tan convincente que además de que el primo que tan mal le caía fuese castigado, él terminó comiendo el postre antes de la cena. Lastimosamente, su capacidad innata para salir bien librado poniendo ojos de cachorro y portando pucheros profesionales nunca funcionaron con Tom, inmune como poquísimas personas en el planeta Tierra.

“¿Qué has dicho?”, había preguntado su gemelo con rostro confundido, curioso. Esa tenía que ser una escena digna de una telenovela de esas que tenían al aire veinte años y que su mamá insistía en ver algunas tardes; Bill quiso que el piso se abriese y se lo tragase por ser tan idiota como para hablar en voz alta.

—No dije nada —contestó evitando mantener contacto visual y saliendo del baño. Tom fue detrás de él, pisándole los talones.

—Te acabo de escuchar —insistió cuando llegaron a la habitación del menor—. ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes tener celos de ti mismo? Sé sincero.

—Vas a molestarte —dijo Bill con voz apagada, sentándose en su cama. La experiencia le dictaba que o decía la verdad de una vez o lo hacía después de unos cuantos días orillado por la mortificación de ser ignorado por Tom. Optaba por lo obvio—. ¿Me prometes no hacerlo?

Tom se sentó a su lado y con indecisión le tomó su mano y la apretó por unos segundos.

—Probablemente me enfade pero se me pasará. Siempre se me pasa, ¿no? Si superé que despegaras el ojo de mi oso Teddy cuando teníamos ocho, puedo con todo.

El intento de broma no alivianó la atmósfera.

—Brandi no existe —reveló Bill con rapidez, casi pegando las sílabas y mirando sus rodillas como si representaran lo más interesante que había a la vista—. Me la inventé.

Como si se tratara de un resorte, Tom se puso en pie y se alejó unos metros. Su expresión era indescifrable y Bill sintió como si la cerveza que había bebido se le subiera a la boca, amargándole el gusto.

—¿Jugaste conmigo?

—No —se apresuró a negar. También se levantó y dio un paso titubeante hacia su hermano—. Al inicio fue una broma y luego… luego… —La mirada de Tom quemaba y su lengua parecía enrollarse para no dejarle seguir. Bill tragó en seco y se forzó a continuar—: Luego me gustó hablar contigo y más todavía porque me contaste que te gustaba.

—Brandi era la que me gustaba —apuntó.

—No. —Con ese monosílabo susurrado, Bill dio otro paso hacia delante. Tom no retrocedió, como si le retara a seguir avanzando—. Te gusté yo porque Brandi nunca existió.

Su oración era indiscutible y directa.

Bill dio todos los pasos necesarios para llegar a Tom, cuando llegó a él levantó una mano y tomó una de sus rastas y haló sin vigor. Se había olvidado de respirar, de que afuera de las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban existía un mundo que juzgaría si supiera los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza o que se alborotaría más allá de lo concebible debido a que su mano fue apartada de un revés y antes de poder quejarse unos labios estaban pegados a los suyos con dureza. El beso no fue como el primero que había tenido con una chica, uno torpe, choque de dientes incluido, que más que placentero le pareció nauseabundo; tampoco como los que se había dado con sus escasas noviecillas, experimentales y húmedos. Fue rudo. Una clara manifestación de ira.

No se lo había esperado pero cuando llegó, no lo rechazó.

Jamás podría rechazar cualquier muestra de afecto, deseo o interés que Tom pudiera darle. No estaba en su naturaleza, aunque cuando unas uñas se enterraron en su nuca y le hicieron doler, liberó un pequeño gemido.

—Tomi —musitó sin separarse.

Las manos de Tom cayeron pesadas como plomo a sus costados, sus ojos acuosos e inmensos como si recién tomara conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y estuviera escandalizado consigo mismo.

—Lo… lo siento.

—Yo no —dijo Bill, frotándose la zona herida y con una sonrisa quebrada en la boca. Los labios de su gemelo estaban rojos, brillantes. Llamativos—. Duerme conmigo —pidió.

—No puedo.

—Dormirías con Brandi, ¿verdad? —tentó sin medir consecuencias, y cuando Tom, que ya estaba en dirección a la puerta, giró con celeridad, se encogió en su sitio—. Discúlpame por haberme inventado todo eso pero ahora no te enfurezcas más, menos después de… de habernos besado. De que me hayas besado. Me dijiste que sentías que _encajabas_ con ella, y eso solo es porque encajas conmigo. Tomi.

—Eso no quita que me hayas mentido —señaló Tom. De nuevo estaba impávido.

—Te lo recompensaré.

Tom no cuestionó cómo.

Una pregunta así salía sobrando cuando conocía bien esa mirada que Bill cargaba, su decisión y ansiedad. La culpabilidad que no era totalmente eso y la emoción del beso que todavía trepidaba en su pecho. Tom conocía demasiado bien a Bill, y eso mismo le daba un peso único al término “encajar”, así como dos piezas de un rompecabezas destinadas a ser. Sin que lo notase, el aplomo fingido se evaporó de sus facciones, dejando traslucir cada cavilación y cada sentimiento. Por eso, cuando fue jalado con suavidad hacia la cama y ya no fueron besos violentos ni dados con ceguera e impaciencia los que dio y recibió, se dejó hacer.

***

El despertar fue perezoso y con Bill respirando directamente sobre su cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo que no era incómodo. Con cuidado intentó desbaratar la posición en la que estaban pero apenas se movió, su hermano abrió los ojos.

—Es temprano —se quejó. Era cierto, no podían ser más de las ocho de la mañana—. Ouch, mi cabeza me punza.

—Es por la cerveza —murmuró Tom. Seguían muy juntos, y el recuerdo de los besos estaba más vigente que nunca—. Bill…

—Si te arrepientes no quiero saberlo ahora mismo, concédeme eso.

—No me arrepiento de nada —pronunció sin dar espacio a que Bill se sintiera miserable. No se lo merecía, pero el “te lo recompensaré” también seguía grabado en su mente con fuego—. Eres… tú, probablemente iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estamos bien?

Tom giró en la cama con lentitud, quedando cara a cara con Bill, y le pellizcó una de sus mejillas sin fuerza. El tenue maquillaje que su gemelo se había aplicado estaba corrido y parecía un panda. Estaban bien a pesar de que saberse objeto de una broma que había terminado en algo más no le sentaba de maravillas. Resbaló una mano a la espalda del otro chico y arañó con suavidad antes de inclinarse a besarlo.

***

El corazón de Bill estaba agitado y sus manos se encontraban humedecidas. ¿Qué tal si Tom se molestaba en vez de darle alguna oportunidad? Vio de reojo a Andreas que dormía a pierna suelta y volvió a enfocar la vista en la pantalla cuya luz iluminaba toda la habitación. Al haber tenido una pijamada improvisada con su amigo no había considerado la posibilidad, habían pasado meses.

Tom había disminuido considerablemente las horas que pasaba frente al ordenador, pero su afición por el Internet no había desaparecido por completo. Eso a veces le causaba algo de celos, pero una mirada o gesto era suficiente para hacerle entender que cualquier persona a través de una simple máquina no podría arrebatarle lo que había entre ellos.

Pero ahí estaba y echándole una última mirada a Andreas, abrió el AIM usando BabyGirlTwo, el ridículo nick que había estado empleando mientras se hacía pasar por Brandi, el ridículo nombre elegido para su inexistente alter ego.

Su línea de apertura fue un simple _Hola_ al usuario de su hermano, Gibsonlovr89. La respuesta se hizo esperar y cuando llegó no fue lo que esperaba: “No-es-gracioso, Bill”.

De algún modo, sí era gracioso y todavía más, era emocionante.

“¿Bill? Soy Brandi, ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?”

Estaba tecleando con suavidad para evitar que el sonido despertara a Andi. De nuevo la contestación tardó en aparecer, haciéndole removerse en su asiento de impaciencia “Está bien, jugaremos a lo que sea que quieras, Brandibill”. Brandibill, Brandibill, Bill lo repitió un par de veces sin sonido, moviendo los labios, y se tuvo que llevar la mano a la boca para sofocar su risa.

“Y dime, Brandibill, ¿qué tienes puesto?” Su risa se evaporó y por inercia bajó la vista. Tenía un pijama delgado consistente en una sencilla camiseta y pantalones de algodón. “Estoy duro”, fue lo siguiente que salió en la ventana de conversación de Gibsonlovr89. Nuevamente tuvo que sofocar una carcajada. Cuando Tom no había sabido que Brandi era inventada, habían tenido conversaciones que giraban alrededor de temas inofensivos, hablando de sus gustos, opiniones y tonterías varias. Pero seguro su hermano sí había hecho eso con otras chicas.

“Tengo cámara web, si quieres ver por ti mismo que traigo puesto… o que no”, escribió y lo pensó un par de veces antes de apretar enter y conectar la cámara. Tom aceptó la invitación y Bill hizo todo lo que pudo para no sonreír o agitar la mano frente de lado a lado, haciendo un adiós que rompería el momento.

Gibsonlvr89: Tienes lindos pechos.

Bill se quedó un segundo con cara de póquer antes de bajar los ojos al teclado y sonreír. No tenía pechos, jamás lo había tenido ni los tendría, y estaba bien con eso. Escribió un “gracias” escueto y acercando la cámara, bajó un poco de su camiseta, como si realmente hubiera algo que mostrar.

“Eres tan sexy”, escribió Tom. Bill se mordió el labio. Estaba excitándose. En su mente podía ver a su hermano, su rostro, sus ojos con el brillo de la pantalla y su lengua jugando compulsivamente con el piercing en su labio que no hacía mucho se había puesto.

BabyGirlTwo: Adivina quién está duro ahora.

Si Tom en ese instante salía con algo parecido a, “pero Brandi, eres una chica y las chicas no pueden estar duras”, iba a gruñir de pura frustración, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Su teléfono perdido sin cuidado entre las colchas de su cama improvisada en el suelo con una bolsa de dormir empezó a vibrar. Por supuesto, era la única persona que desearía que fuera.

No hubo saludo, no hubo burlas.

—Tócate —fue el murmullo que Tom pronunció en tono ronco, invitante—. Apaga la computadora e imagina que estoy ahí contigo.

Bill controló su respiración y apagó el PC sin molestarse en cerrar todos los programas que estaban abiertos. Tenía una palma encima de su erección atrapada en los confines de su pijama y antes de echarse certificó que Andreas siguiera durmiendo y se hizo de pañuelos descartables.

—Tomi —susurró.

La voz de Tom era mucho mejor que frías letras, así como tenerlo en físico era mucho mejor que únicamente escucharlo. Lo tenía en formas que todas aquellas chicas con las que pudiera haber entablado esa clase de juegos nunca lo tendrían. Se dejó llevar, siguió las instrucciones y ahogó sus jadeos lo mejor que pudo, congelándose a cada mínimo suspiro demasiado alto o cambio de posición de Andi.

***

Estaban caminando de vuelta a casa. Se habían salvado por poco de ser castigados por discutir a gritos y uno que otro golpe disimulado con compañeros de clases por insignificancias, pero tendrían que explicarle a su madre la llamada de atención. A pesar de eso estaban de buen humor, su plan de unirse a Andreas y unos pocos amigos más en la noche para escabullirse en la piscina todavía en marcha.

—¿Crees que de aquí a unos años nos acordemos de esto? —preguntó Bill, examinando un cardenal que estaba formándose en sus costillas. Los manotazos habían sido dados con sutileza y al menos podía tener la satisfacción de saber que no era el único con marcas verdes o moradas oscuras para recordar el incidente.

—Es probable, pero serán malos recuerdos que descartaremos con rapidez —dijo Tom, afilando los ojos al ver el hematoma de Bill—. Ese Mark hijo de puta.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Bill, retomando la caminata.

Estaba resistiendo el impulso de tomar la mano de Tom, siempre tenía que resistirlo, pero en cuanto estuvieron en su casa, no lo hizo, y le obligó a que subieran a su habitación luego de un grito de saludo a su madre que se hallaba en algún lugar del primer nivel.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo quería besarte —expuso frescamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tom rodó los ojos—. ¿Tú no?

Sí quería. Era más de medio año desde que habían empezado a besarse, meses desde que poco a poco habían ido quitándose la inocencia beso a beso, caricia tras caricia. Se dejaron caer en la cama sin cuidado y Bill jadeó al ser aplastado en su zona herida.

—Mark hijo de puta —volvió a decir Tom, apoyándose en sus codos y quedando a la altura del estómago de Bill. Levantó la camiseta y examinó de cerca el moretón—. Esto te va a durar algunos días.

—Lo sé.

Para su sorpresa, Tom dejó besos mariposa en su cardenal sin hacer suficiente presión para hacerle doler. Eso era, ellos curándose las magulladuras causadas por el resto del mundo, no solamente las corporales sino las emocionales. Suspiró contento.

—¿Qué más descartaremos como inservible cuando seamos mayores, Tomi?

—¿Umh?

—¿Descartaremos que tú y yo, umh, iniciamos por una mala broma mía? —Tom detuvo los besos y se tendió a su lado, dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Que prefiero a Bill sobre Brandibill —reveló con falsa seriedad, y cuando Bill hizo un puchero, soltó una risotada—. En sí te prefiero en cualquier forma, siempre y cuando seas tú. Pero no vuelvas a engatusarme así.

Para Bill, engatusar era una palabra demasiado maliciosa, sin embargo, Tom le besó y toda refutación quedó perdida para siempre en algún lugar del espacio.


	3. Reconexiones

Esa tarde había sido la más ajetreada que habían tenido en semanas. Bill estaba de mal humor por las reiteradas referencias a las rumores sobre anorexia que habían estado circulando en Internet y ni siquiera Tom con el masaje en sus hombros tensos lograba apaciguarlo. De Georg y Gustav no había rastros debido a que habían tenido el buen tino de huir del torbellino Kaulitz ni bien las entrevistas culminaron.

—No pueden estar creyendo cada maldito rumor que salga —gruñó Bill por quinta o sexta ocasión. Tom hizo un sonido de estar de acuerdo, concentrado en los nudos que se marcaban en la espalda de su gemelo—. Son la prensa, deberían estar mejor informados que eso y ves, por eso odié el Internet desde que era un crío. Tenía tanta razón.  _Tanta_.

—Odiaste el Internet porque era algo nuevo y no te gustan las cosas nuevas por regla general.

Bill bufó y Tom rió, entendiendo.

Tokio Hotel estaba haciéndose bastante conocido, sus tours llenando localidades de gran capacidad sin problemas y, en especial, sus nombres siendo mencionados seguidamente en medios de comunicación tanto online como impresos. Uno de los motivos principales de esto era que a Bill Kaulitz, el andrógino vocalista de la banda, le gustaba innovar en su estilo tanto de indumentaria como de cabello que en esos momentos apuntaba en todas las direcciones posibles gracias a laca y productos de belleza usados con tal abundancia que probablemente ayudaban a agrandar el hueco de la capa de ozono.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí —asintió Bill con un suspiro, de un segundo a otro drenado de energía para blasfemar contra la prensa—. ¿A qué hora dijo David que teníamos que estar preparados para la _afterparty_?

—Seis —contestó Tom, dejando de masajear los hombros de su hermano y haciéndole incorporarse para que estuviera a su altura—. Dime que no olvidas que no tiene verdadera relevancia lo que digan o dejen de decir.

—No lo tiene.

—¿Por qué no lo tiene? —instó a que siguiera hablando, acercando su rostro y viendo cómo Bill cerraba los ojos automáticamente.

—Porque no todo es verdad.

«No todo es verdad», repitió mentalmente cuando sus labios colisionaron con los de Tom en un beso suave y que pronto se volvió intenso. La puerta de su habitación estaba con el seguro echado, tenían tiempo de sobra hasta que fueran importunados y cuando era besado de ese modo, como si de alguna manera Tom quisiese borrar cada una de las minúsculas grietas que podía ocasionarle el ser comidilla pública, todo quedaba atrás. Porque esos besos  _sí_  tenían capacidad de  _recomponerlo_.

***

Bill estaba en París por la Semana de la Moda y Tom en Berlín con sus perros. La separación no había sido bienvenida pero tampoco eludible así que después de una despedida quizá demasiado prolongada, Bill había partido con Natalie a Francia. Solo serían unos días, habían estado separados igual cantidad de tiempo antes. El problema radicaba en que se sentía largo y tedioso.

Tom bostezó y se rascó el cuero cabelludo con pereza, más por hacerlo que por sentir escozor. Estaba solo, ni siquiera con sus mascotas porque habían sido recogidas para su baño mensual, en esa casa que nunca se había dado cuenta que era demasiado grande si Bill no estaba alrededor hablando sin pausas sobre sus últimas compras, lamentándose sobre la ineptitud de las personas que los rodeaban o… simplemente estando ahí, compartiendo su aire.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan co-dependiente? Era probable que siempre lo hubiese sido pero que recién lo aceptase sin complejos.

—Qué ridículo me he vuelto —suspiró ofuscado, dejando el sillón al mirar la hora y dirigiéndose hacia el estudio.

Tenía una “cita” con Bill, habían quedado esa madrugada mientras hablaban por teléfono. Una cámara web se le hacía pobre reemplazo pero era lo que había porque su hermano todavía se quedaría tres días más en París. Podría decirse que no había grandes complicaciones en tomar un vuelo excepto que Tom se aburriría a morir y arruinaría el ánimo de Bill, no había punto.

—Algo en tu cara me dice que no la estás pasando tan bien como yo —canturreó una voz conocida en los cascos. Tom rodó los ojos, pero la visión de su gemelo en ropa ligera, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, cabello corto despeinado y maquillaje recién puesto, aplacó cualquier comentario—. Regresaré dentro de poco —añadió Bill ante su mutismo, acercando su rostro a la webcam de su laptop y sonriendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Así que la estás pasando bien?

Los ojos de Bill brillaron y sin poderlo evitar, desató su lengua sobre desfiles, modelos, tendencias y diseñadores. Tom lo escuchó sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que decía, absorbiendo en vez cada ademán, cómo su boca no dejaba de abrirse y cerrarse, cómo las líneas de su fisonomía se marcaban y sus brazos se agitaban.

—Sé lo que haces.

—¿Uh? —De repente, Bill había detenido su charla en una dirección. Sonreía de lado y sin quitar la mirada había alejado su computadora para que Tom tuviera una vista más completa de él—. ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió curioso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos catorce o algo así y jugueteamos un poco? Tú estabas en casa y yo donde Andi. Primero chateamos y luego por teléfono. Quizá podamos hacerlo de nuevo, o igual, pero entiendes.

La memoria acudió rápida y precisa. Su imaginación se había proyectado de tal manera en esa oportunidad que apenas se había tocado para llegar al clímax con los jadeos pobremente sofocados de Bill en el oído.

—¿Tan caliente estás? —fastidió Tom contemplando a su hermano a través de la pantalla tocándose por encima de su bóxer negro con lentitud. Su propia ingle estaba sintiéndose ajustada y si bien la frustración de la distancia se hacía más tangible, lo que podía suceder era intrigante. La larga despedida que había impedido que la ausencia se resintiera había sido inútil—. Mueve tu laptop ligeramente hacia la derecha y acércate más —indicó bajando la voz.

Bill hizo tal como le había pedido, previo a quitarse su ropa interior en un jalón fluido, revelando qué tanto le encandilaba la perspectiva de lo que iban a hacer. Al quedar de acuerdo para su cita virtual no habían tenido en mente más que conversar un poco aprovechando las facilidades que les brindaba la tecnología, nada más, pero Tom, desabrochándose los jeans, no cuestionó, haciendo caso a lo que cada célula de su cuerpo quería.

***

Afirmar que no estaba feliz de regresar a su casa después del viaje sería decir una mentira del porte de mar Mediterráneo, por más tonto que sonase. Bill bebió otro sorbo de su café cargado y una sonrisa curvó su boca cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y a continuación ladridos, abundantes ladridos. En un pestañeo estaba rodeado de cuatro perros que evidentemente compartían su alegría del reencuentro.

—Fue una locura recogerlos —comentó Tom dejando las llaves en el aparador, también apareciendo por el corredor. Bill no le respondió o alzó la vista, ocupado como estaba en acariciar cabecitas peludas, recibir lamidas y decir palabras de cariño—. Al verme se abalanzaron sobre mí y no dejaron de hacer ruido.

—Pobrecitos, solos por más de dos semanas.

Tom no dijo nada, sirviéndose jugo de un cartón que sacó del congelador y esperando a que su hermano y sus mascotas concluyesen su saludo.

—No hubiéramos podido faltar a la boda de Georg ni en broma, así como tampoco llevarlos hasta Alemania.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tenemos tantos amigos como para darnos el lujo de desairar a uno en una fecha tan transcendental. —Bill se enderezó y fue hacia Tom, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Adivina que he estado haciendo antes de que llegaras.

—¿Acomodar todo nuestro equipaje?

La mirada de “¿en serio?” que recibió le hizo largar una pequeña risotada. Bill no tenía esa clase de iniciativa a menos que fuese estrictamente requerida y considerando que desde que habían comenzado a viajar dando conciertos y de más con Tokio Hotel cuanto tenían dieciséis, prácticamente diez años atrás, él se había encargado de todo lo referente a maletas, aquella mirada era comprensible.

—Estuve revisando páginas de fans. Bueno, de fans de la banda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Viste algo resaltante? —preguntó dejando su vaso de jugo y tomando a Bill de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia el piso superior.

Tokio Hotel se había separado dos años antes, cada uno de los integrantes sintiendo que habían dado todo lo mejor de sí mismos y que ya era tiempo de pasar a desarrollarse en otros niveles. Los cuatro seguían, de una u otra forma, involucrados con la música pero la agrupación había pasado a la historia. Había sido desolador concluir una época que tantas satisfacciones, dolores de cabeza y cosas positivas como agridulces les había brindado, sin embargo, lo habían superado satisfactoriamente.

Al llegar a la alcoba principal, la que compartían, Tom se encargó de que sus perros que habían hecho de comitiva se quedaran fuera.

—¿No quieres darte un baño conmigo? —ofreció sacándose la camiseta.

Bill sonrió, ya librándose de sus zapatos.

—Pero deja que te cuente —dijo también sacándose la camiseta y la pequeña coleta que sujetaba su cabello que nuevamente estaba dejando crecer por capricho después de una larga temporada—. Como te digo, estaba revisando páginas de fans y a que no adivinas a qué llegue.

Tom estaba desabotonándose los pantalones, que cayeron atraídos por la gravedad hasta sus tobillos, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Semidesnudo como estaba, se aproximó a Bill y le desabrochó la correa, rozándole adrede con los dedos y disfrutando la piel escarapelada.

—No voy a adivinarlo nunca, así que…

—Una traducción al inglés de la página de la Guestbook de Devilish —reveló Bill sin preámbulos.

Una rotunda carcajada inundó el cuarto.

—Es increíble que todavía eso esté en línea. —Ambos en ropa interior fueron hacia el baño y Tom abrió la ducha para temperar el agua—. Pensar en eso me trae muchos recuerdos.

Escuchando el agua caer, un aullido muy lejano, Tom atrajo a Bill hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos en un abrazo suelto.

—A mí también, como… Brandi.

—Brandi —ratificó Tom sonriendo, sintiendo cómo Bill resbalaba sus manos por sus bóxers, tocándole el trasero y pegando sus entrepiernas—. Brandi de quien nunca volví a saber —añadió en tono socarrón—. Imagino que ahora debe ser toda una mujer hecha y derecha, que…

Tom no siguió, su voz perdiéndose en un resoplido grave en cuanto Bill empujó contra él.

A lo largo de los años, ese  _pequeño_  episodio que había sido por el cual comenzaron a estar juntos, con sus baches, depresiones y maravillosos giros, no había sido mencionado muy seguido, más concentrados en mirar hacia adelante, al porvenir. Pero si se ponían a pensar, le debían su inicio a Brandi, incluso si jamás había existido.

***

Había sido cuatro días desconectados del mundo. Literalmente desconectados. La decisión había sido tomada espontáneamente un semana antes de su cumpleaños cuando se encontraban charlando sobre qué hacer. Después de mandar un par de mensajes para evitar que alguien se preocupase, apagaron teléfonos, guardaron laptops y se pusieron “no habidos”.

Cuatro días de paz, sexo y holgazanería. Cuatro días perfectos que habían llegado a su fin.

Tom se masajeó las sienes buscando atenuar su jaqueca. Tenía mails personales y de negocio que responder y no había llegado ni siquiera a la mitad. Por su parte, Bill estaba a su lado, también sentado en la cama y con su portátil en las piernas, ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

—No voy a terminar en esta vida —se quejó repentinamente.

—Sí vas a hacerlo —animó Bill sin voltear a verle—. Te falta poco.

A Tom no le faltaba precisamente poco pero no dijo más. Bajo el nombre Kaulitz tenían varias compañías exitosas en diversas ramas desde diseño de ropa a una discográfica con un par de artistas que estaban primeros en las listas. Como se había visto desde que eran unos chiquillos, tenían talento para la industria y no habían escatimado esfuerzos en explotar bien su capacidad natural.

Tener vidas agitadas no representaba problemas porque se tenían el uno al otro cuando el estrés era demasiado, pero tomarse días libres antes de cumplir treinta y cuatro había sabido a Edén en la tierra. Por eso volver al ritmo habitual le estaba costando.

—¿Crees que Tina se haya olvidado mandarle el fax a Jordan? —Tom rompió el silencio con el ceño arrugado—. Tengo tres mails suyos.

—Es demasiado tarde para llamarla, le preguntaré mañana.

—Uhm, sí.

Los siguientes quince minutos solo se escuchó teclas siendo golpeadas con rapidez y clics. Clics y más clics. A mitad de la contestación de un correo, Bill quedó en blanco, escuchando el sonido seco producido por Tom, sus ocasiones gruñidos y murmuraciones. Decidiendo que por esa noche era suficiente tanto para él como para su gemelo, cerró todas las páginas que tenía abiertas y abrió una nueva.

“Hola, lindo”.

Tom miró la ventana parpadeante con una ceja elevada.

—No estoy para juegos —advirtió, mirando a su hermano de reojo. Bill sonreía, lamiéndose el labio y sin contestarle, escribió por unos cuantos segundos.

“Soy Brandi, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Han pasado siglos”.

Brandi, Brandi… Ese nombre. En instantes Tom recordó de dónde lo conocía y sonrió.

“Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Fuiste como que mi primer gran amor. Nunca superé que te desvanecieras y dejaras de dar señales”. Rechazando la idea de agregarle dos puntos y un paréntesis o algún  _emoticon_  por considerarlo ridículo, pulsó enter. De inmediato se escuchó que Bill estaba respondiendo y al leer la respuesta, rió largo y tendido.

“Lo siento, pero es que me casé con un camionero y tuve cinco hijos”.

—Eres único, Bill —dijo sintiéndose contento. Cerró su laptop, cerró la de Bill y las depositó en el suelo. Al día siguiente podrían seguir lidiando con todo, porque lo seguirían haciendo mientras fueran siendo ellos contra el resto como había sido desde que eran unos niños—. Ven, vamos a dormir —pidió apagando la luz de su mesa de noche.

Se acoplaron en la cama con facilidad y oyendo la respiración del otro. Después de tanto no había necesidad de palabras cuando lo único que realmente precisaban era escuchar cómo el otro inhalaba y exhalaba porque llegar a eso no había sido fácil. Pero había valido la pena en cada lágrima y sonrisa.


End file.
